Shiwasu Kakeru
|colorlight = |kanji = 師走 駆 |romaji = Shiwasu Kakeru |nickname = Kakerun (かけるん) Mogu-mogu Kakerun (もぐもぐかけるん) |gender = Male |age = 18 years old |birthday = December 12th |height = 165 cm |blood type = A |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |Text='Six Gravity'}} Nenshou-gumi 1 (with |Link=Kisaragi Koi}}) |fanclub = stella |seiyuu = |Text='Kaji Yuki' (梶 裕貴)}} |image gallery = Yes }} |Text='Shiwasu Kakeru'}} is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and a member of |Text=Six Gravity}}. He is in-charge of the month of December, with his female counterpart |Text=Hijiri Kurisu}}. He is voiced by |Text=Kaji Yuki}}. Appearance Kakeru has orange-colored eyes and mid-neck-length blond hair . His skin a light color, and it is said that due to his bathing in milk, his skin is very smooth. He is the shortest among both |Link=Six Gravity}} and |Link=Procellarum}} members.Shiwasu Kakeru Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personality A cheerful labor (part-time job) boy, Kakeru is lively, works with all his might, and is rarely discouraged and does not like to lose, despite his unlucky constitution. He is the type who will continue growing stronger each year, and starts his day with an energetic, "Will wo-rk (hard)!"Tsukiuta. December: Shiwasu Kakeru Character Page Every once in a while, rumors are spread that just by a glimpse of his behavior and knowledge, one would think he was actually a rich kid. However, for some reason, he always runs out of money. He is also easily moved to tears. He does not like taking about his stature, to the point that in his character profile, a portion about his height has been omitted. History It is implied that Kakeru comes from an affluent family, since his father has the financial power to do rather grand things such as taking a helicopter to his entrance ceremony, turning his apartment into a castle, and buying almost anything and everything Kakeru looked at.Tsukiuta. December: Shiwasu Kakeru - "Seiya mo Roudouing Nau!", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama)Tsukiuta. December: Shiwasu Kakeru - "Seiya mo Roudouing Nau!", Track 4: ED (Mini Drama)Datte Mada Avant-Title Mini Drama Prior to debuting, he ran away from home due to mishaps involving his parents, particularly his father - one of them being his father surprising him for Christmas by blowing his room up. He had been living on his own and had a part-time job at a pastry shop. He made his debut during his first year in junior high school, at the age of 16.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter - Tweeted 28 Apr 2013, 12:21 AM Relationships |Text=Shiwasu Family}} Kakeru's parents are currently overseas, but are very supportive of Kakeru being an idol, particularly his father. Kakeru clashes often with his father, due to his father's tendency to try and please him with eccentric ideas, such as blowing up his room for Christmas, turning his apartment into a castle, or taking a helicopter to his junior high school entrance ceremony. Kakeru is closer to his mother, who Kakeru describes as fun-loving and always smiling, and with very little complaint goes along with her husband's ideas. |Link=Kisaragi Koi}} Kakeru and |Link=Kisaragi Koi}} became instant friends when they first met at their missionary private junior high school.Tsukiuta. Drama! He and Kakeru are often paired up together when it comes to idol work. He and Koi are close friends, to the point that they have fights. Since Koi has a generally lucky constitution, he with his good luck and Kakeru with his bad luck even each other out. He and Koi have also established a rule of sorts that if one of them can or has the time to do so, he has to take Korokke (Croquette), an abandoned Shiba-breed dog they found during a photoshoot, on a walk.Inocencia Mini Drama Discography |track1title = OP Mini-drama |track1lyricist = - |track1composer = - |track1arranger = - |track2title = Seiya mo Roudouing nau! |track2lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track3title = Rainen kara Honkidasu KAKERU Ver |track3lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track3composer = James Lord Pierpont |track3arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track4title = ED Mini-drama |track4lyricist = - |track4composer = - |track4arranger = - }} |Link=Kisaragi Koi}}) |image = Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title.png |datereleased = December 27, 2013 |colorbg = |track1title = Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title |track1lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - |track3title = Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track3composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track3arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori }} |Link=Kisaragi Koi}}) |image = Inocencia.png |datereleased = February 28, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = Inocencia |track1lyricist = Nijihara Peperon |track1composer = Nijihara Peperon |track1arranger = Nijihara Peperon |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - |track3title = Inocencia (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = Nijihara Peperon |track3composer = Nijihara Peperon |track3arranger = Nijihara Peperon }} |Text=Six Gravity}}) |image = GRAVITY!.png |datereleased = February 27, 2015 |colorbg = |track1title = GRAVITY! |track1lyricist = TsukinoP |track1composer = TsukinoP |track1arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = - |track2composer = - |track2arranger = - |track3title = GRAVITY! (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = TsukinoP |track3composer = TsukinoP |track3arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori }} |track1title = Sunadokei to Hot Milk |track1lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track1arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2title = Chikoku no Uta |track2lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track2arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track3title = Mini-drama (with |Link=Minaduki Rui|Text=Rui}}) |track3lyricist = - |track3composer = - |track3arranger = - }} Etymology Surname: Shiwasu Shiwasu (師走) is the archaic name for the twelfth month of the lunar calendar; poetically, December. The etymology of the word itself is unknown, but the ''-wasu'' may be related to the verb hatsu (果つ), which means "to reach an end" or "to pass away", signalling the ending of the year. When broken into the individual characters, Shiwasu is made is up of two ateji (kanji used phonetically to represent native words without regard to the character's meanings): the first meaning "priest" and the second, "run". Traditionally, there were many services for Buddhist priests to attend in the last month of the lunar calendar. Shiwasu is also the most widely used among the old month names. Wiktionary entry on the word 師走 Given name: Kakeru His given name, Kakeru (駆), may come from the verb kakeru (駆ける), which means "to advance", or "to soar, fly". It also has a dated definition of "to run" or "to dash", making it related to the second ateji in Shiwasu. It can signify that once December comes, one has essentially "dashed through the entire year".Wiktionary entry on the character 駆Wiktionary entry on the word 駆ける Another definition given to Kakeru (駆) is "to impel" or "to inspire", which may reflect Kakeru's generally positive disposition and unwillingness to give up, as well as his readiness to work.Tanos entry on the character 駆 Fanclub name: stella His and Kurisu's official fanclub name, stella, is the Latin word for "star". In Christmas, a star symbolizes the North star that guided the Magi to the infant Christ. Trivia *His strengths and favorites include a sense for (how to use) money, Japanese-style food, his home garden, discount seals/tags, bananas, oden, milk, 100 yen stores, working hard, labor, and helping.Tsukino Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Shiwasu Kakeru *During the Tanabata 2013, he wished to grow taller. Specifically, he "plans" on growing as tall as |Text=Haru}}.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Tweeted 8 Jul 2013, 12:21 AM *Nakai-san, the miniature reindeer often seen with Kakeru, is also a popular symbol for Christmas. Nakai-san continues to live in the dorms with Kakeru despite Christmas being over. References |content= }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Shiwasu Kakeru